1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conveyor belts. More specifically, the invention relates to a scraper for maintaining a conveyor belt.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conveyor belts are used in many industrial applications, such as up-loading mined materials, down-loading hot asphalt and the like. Over the course of use, a conveyor belt often becomes caked with material conveyed by the conveyor belt. Material buildup on a conveyor belt is not desirable for many reasons, not the least of which pertaining to good maintenance practices.
Blade-type cleaners frequently are used to clear a conveyor belt of material that adheres to the conveyor belt surface. A blade type conveyor belt cleaner typically includes an elongated member having an edge that contacts the conveyor belt and chips or shaves off unwanted material remaining on the conveyor belt.
Conveyor belt cleaners frequently work in hostile conditions and are subjected to considerable abrasion not only from be belt, but from residual materials clinging to the belt. Thus, to satisfactorily clean a conveyor belt, a conveyor belt cleaner must be serviced, adjusted and maintained continuously.
Although belt scraper blades are constructed from rugged material, wear is unavoidable. When a blade is worm, it must be replaced However, ascertaining when a blade is sufficiently worn or may continue to perform satisfactory service is not always an easy task. What is needed is a blade that displays wear characteristics to indicate to a belt scraper serviceperson when replacement is appropriate.
Belt scraper blade pressure against the conveyor belt generally is guided by two conflicting principles: (1) maximum scraping of material from the conveyor belt; and (2) minimum wear on the conveyor belt. As the blade wears, less blade contacts the conveyor belt, resulting in less pressure being exerted against the conveyor belt. To maintain generally constant pressure against the conveyor belt, the blade pressure must be adjusted regularly. What is needed is a blade pressure adjustment mechanism that is easy to adjust on a regular basis.
Unfortunately, no conveyor belt scrapers available provide an infinitely rotatably-adjustable and tensionable replaceable blade having visible wear indicia.